


When We Were Twelve

by InterNutter



Series: When We Were Us [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, baby twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterNutter/pseuds/InterNutter
Summary: Things go from bad to worse for our babies.





	When We Were Twelve

Tre Llew-Ddion was always a small village. Almost too small for the wars to even notice. But the thing about wars was… they spilled and splashed. They messed up places. Lives. Plans.

That midsummer, the night of Lulu’s birthday, the raiders came and messed up everything. There was running and screaming and people getting on carts or horses and trying to run away. It was chaos.

Lulu was in the arms of the fishmonger. Koko was thrust into the arms of his _teacher_ of all people. He reached for Mother. Almost touched her hand.

And there was a flower blooming in her chest. An arrowhead. And Mother fell down. Too late, Teacher Velve’eta put her hand over Koko’s eyes. “Don’t look, Koko. Don’t look.”

Lulu was howling. Koko reached for her and found her hand. Held tight to the only family he had left.

Disaster followed them. Other raiders attacked the wagon train. The twins ran and tried to find help, and found it sparse on the ground. They fell in with anyone who had food. Used their limited cooking skills as a trade, most often. Bounced from place to place to group to group.

Snatching what learning they could wherever they could grab it. Finding a place or making one. And, sometimes, winding up on the wrong side of the law.

At least they fed prisoners.

They never had money. They never kept gemstones. They barely had regular meals, and most of that was from the growing necessity of having to forage and cook for themselves.

Lulu put a brave face on it. She said she could deal as long as they had each other. Koko knew she was lying. He could sort of sense how uncomfortable she was with her own junk.


End file.
